Cabe Bedlam
Cabe Bedlam is the scion of the most powerful magical family in the Dragonrealm and one of the central characters of the Dragonrealm Series. The grandson of the founder of the Dragon Masters, Cabe helped complete their vision of a free humanity. Cabe is currently married to Lady Gwendolyn, and is the father of Aurim and Valea Bedlam. Childhood Cabe was born in the final year of the Turning War, roughly 200 years before the events in Firedrake. He is the son of the mad wizard Azran and Hadrea, who died during childbirth. Azran's father was Nathan Bedlam, founder of the Dragon Masters and a noble man disgusted by the actions of his psychotic child. When he discovered that Azran had a son he smuggled himself into Azran's lair, created an illusion that Cabe had died, and whisked him away.Azran's memory of the incident is slightly different. He told Cabe that he thought he had died in childbirth along with his mother. Cabe was dying, though, because of Azran's neglect. Nathan's healing magic was not enough to save his grandson so he turned to an ancient, dangerous spell. The Dragon Master passed "more than half of his life force" to the infant. The magic left Nathan thoroughly exhausted, pale, and almost feeble. This was three weeks before the final battle of the Turning War, where he would face the Purple Dragon and the two would slay each other. Nathan foresaw that he might not survive the battle, so he sent his infant grandson to his friend Hadeen who hid him among the teeming population of Mito Pica. The spell Nathan cast on his grandson required a extremely lengthy "incubation" period to succeed. Fortunately Hadeen was an elf and therefore had the long lifespan needed to watch over Cabe for the next century-and-a-half. When Cabe finally began to age the Dragon Kings were no longer searching for the remnants of the Dragon Masters. He was able to grow to adulthood in peace. Firedrake :See also: Firedrake (novel) Cabe did not have any unusual memories from his youth, describing it as normal. His adoptive father, Hadeen, who Cabe believed to be his real father until told otherwise by Shade, loved him and supported his simple life. Cabe knew nothing of his background growing up, not even that his last name was 'Bedlam'. Hadeen at the time was a huntsman for the King of Mito Pica, and he did not mind that Cabe was 'useless' on hunts, even seeming pleased when his "son" took a job as a server at a tavern. Cabe was thrust into the maelstrom of Dragonrealm politics when the Brown Dragon himself walked into the tavern. Cabe had just been visited by the warlock Shade, who had introduced himself to Cabe as 'Simon', then told him about his last name and legacy before disappearing. The Dragon King Brown had been told of the existence of Nathan Bedlam's grandson by one of his spies he had sent to Mito Pica. The Dragon Masters, led by Nathan Bedlam, were the ones that had laid waste to the Brown Dragon's lands, previously known as the Adajian fields, now known as the Barren lands. The spell was the main cause of the decreased numbers of the Brown Dragon's clans, and it has also been speculated that The Dragon Master's spell also led to the Brown clan's decrease in fertility. Though the Dragon Emperor himself had ordered that no one should approach or attack Cabe Bedlam yet, the Brown Dragon had almost immediately sought out the young warlock to exact revenge, as well as attempt to reverse the spell holding his lands in their 'Barren' state. The Brown Dragon simply entered the Tavern where Cabe worked, demanding that the young warlock accompany him to the Barren Lands. Cabe's fellow workers at the tavern refused to protect him, even almost driving him out. Frightened and confused, Cabe obeyed and rode with the Brown Dragon to the Barren Lands. The Brown Dragon planned on sacrificing Cabe with the Horned Blade (which he had stolen from Azran Bedlam at the end of the Turning War) in hopes that Cabe's death would reverse the spell the Dragon Masters had cast, and return his lands back into the lush fields they had been. When they had arrived in the Barren Lands, The Brown Dragon promptly attacked Cabe with the Horned Blade. To defend himself from the approaching Dragon King, Cabe inadvertently summoned a Sunlance, which immediately slayed the dragon king. Confused and frightened, Cabe knew he could not return to his village, and planned to travel to Penacles instead. Taking the Horned Blade from the corpse of the Dragon King, he escaped into the nearby Dagora Forest. While journeying through the forest Cabe encountered a basilisk, which turned Cabe's horse to stone. Cabe inadvertently came face to face with the Basilisk, only to find that his manifesting powers protected him from it's stare. Unsure of what to do, and surprised at his immunity, Cabe used the Horned Blade to scare the basilisk off into the forest. Almost immediately afterwards, Cabe was provided with another horse, which was actually Darkhorse in disguise, by Shade, who told him the Lord Gryphon awaited him in Penacles before leaving the young warlock again. Cabe soon encountered three beautiful young women in the forest. These women were in reality the female drakes Camilla, Magda and Tegan, who seduced Cabe with the later intention of making him a meal. Cabe was separated from Darkhorse, and led to the Manor. He soon realized that the women were in reality firedrakes after after Tegan came in, having been injured by Darkhorse. He used the Horned Blade to defend himself, and questioned the women as to how they knew his name, when he had never told it to them. Camilla reluctantly told him of the Lady of the amber, who was in reality the Lady Gwendolyn. Not knowing what else to do, Cabe demanded that they lead him to the Lady. Meanwhile Darkhorse was trapped outside of the Manor defensive spells, unable to enter except by the permission of one of those inside. Knowing that Cabe was in danger and wanting to help, he magically urged Cabe to give him permission to enter. Cabe, not knowing what it was outside of the boundaries, resisted these urges. Cabe, however, was eventually forced to allow Darkhorse entry when, after freeing the Lady with the Horned Blade, left himself open to attack from the firedrakes. Darkhorse quickly entered, saving Cabe from both the fire drakes and then the uncontrolled release of vast amounts of power that had resulted from Cabe breaking the amber shell around the Lady Gwendolyn. Darkhorse soon introduced himself to Cabe, then stated he had to leave them for a time but would return. He warned Cabe that the Lady would not take to kindly to his appearance, then departed, most likely towards Penacles to speak with Lord Gryphon and Shade. Cabe, after uncovering the Horned Blade but not picking it up, fell asleep. Cabe later woke up when one of Azran's spies, a Seeker, attacked him late at night. Cabe tried to defend the unconscious Lady, but the Seeker was quickly able to pull him into a memory lock. During this time, the Lady Gwen woke and freed Cabe, injuring the Seeker in the process. She was unable to slay it, however, and it escaped. Cabe and Gwen were introduced, Cabe both afraid and in awe of her. Through Cabe, Gwen learned that Nathan Bedlam was dead, and that the Dragon Kings still ruled. Gwen decided that they should journey to Penacles after learning it was the Lord Gryphon that ruled there now. She revealed to a shocked Cabe that Azran was his father,. Soon after Darkhorse re-entered the Manor, and even though Gwen tried to attack him at first, Cabe was able to convince her that Darkhorse meant no harm. After quickly preparing supplies for the journey, the three rode east for the city of Penacles. During this time, Gwen told Cabe details about both her relationship with his grandfather and the events of the Turning War. As the trio neared the city of knowledge, joining the tides of people moving to or from the city. Soon however, they encountered a pair of firedrakes that were harassing the travelers for their own amusement. Gwendolyn immediately engaged them, however Cabe, feeling that which was Nathan 'swelling up inside of him', commanded the two to stand away. He immediately shrank one drake down to nothing, and sent the other one away, despite now knowing the spells required to perform the feat. When Gwen asked what he had done with the drakes, Nathan answered through Cabe, prompting Gwen to realize that it was Nathan who was speaking. Cabe, feeling strange, fell to the ground after this episode, but recovered almost immediately. The trio were soon joined by a column of soldiers sent from Zuu, led by Commander Blane, as re-enforcement for Penacles. With Commander Blane, Darkhorse, Gwen and Cabe entered Penacles and went to see the Gryphon. Cabe was awed with Penacles, unused to being in large cities, prompting Gwen to joke amiably that his gaping mouth made him look like a dragon. The Gryphon wished to speak with Blane first, leaving Cabe and Gwen to wait and contemplate the Iron Golemns the Gryphon created to act as guards. Soon however, they were introduced the the King and met up again with Shade. Gwen, after nearly attacking Shade upon realizing who he was, was offered a look at the magical Libraries by the Gryphon, leaving Cabe alone with Shade. The Ice Dragon The Crystal Dragon The Dragon Crown The Horse King Genealogy | ASR=Asrilla }} | AZR=Azran | UNK=''unnamed servant'' }} References Category:Bedlam family Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Major characters